Over the recent years, vehicles mounted with fuel cells have been developed in order to have consideration for environmental factors and to improve fuel consumption. A fuel cell system supplying the electric power to the respective portions of the vehicle from this type of fuel cell embraces a proposal of a technology of inhibiting the vehicle from moving when replenishing the fuel cell with a fuel (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-351667). Further, such a technology is proposed as to inhibit the vehicle from moving also when charging a general type of battery with electricity (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7039012).
Other known technologies are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-14185, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-158333, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-151601, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-146113, etc.